Torture Factory Championship
The Torture Factory Championship is a fictional championship belt appearing in the TN Variety Hour plotline "Welcome to the Torture Factory", in which convicted criminals are sent to an asylum run by two psychopaths in their own right (Played by Skull Kamber and Sarah Butler) who subject them to various brutal,violent, and completely unfair fighting tournaments and matches. The inaugural champion was Blank, under the alias of his partner Total Anarchy, who won the belt on 7/24/13, thus continuing his undefeated streak. History Blank - July 24th, 2013 - July 25th, 2013 - Defeated Five Kid and 13 other fighters. Meltar - July 25th, 2013 - July 29th, 2013 - Defeated Blank in a 10 Fall Fight. Mr. Blood Throne - July 29th, 2013 - August 9th, 2013 - Defeated Meltar in a 30 Fall Fight after becoming Number One Contender. Jason Cylor - August 9th, 2013 - - Defeated Skinman, Mr. Blood Throne, and Spyderwyck in a 10 Falls Each Fight. Contendership The inaugural champion, which would eventually be Blank, was to be crowned through a continuous gauntlet between 25 fighters, some of which would qualify through a tournament. Once the initial tournament was through, another began to narrow the gauntlet down to 15 fighters. Once the 15 had qualified, the gauntlet kicked off with Mr. Blood Throne facing Burial in a 3 Fall Fight. Once Blood Throne was defeated, Burial faced another opponent, who threw him off the platform onto the lower floor easily. Rather than restarting the gauntlet as was planned beforehand, Skull announced that both Blood Throne and Burial were out, and that the format had been changed to a continuous series of fights between the now 13 competitors, in a sort of elimination gauntlet format. Blank and Five Kid were the final two, and Blank, with only 1 fall left, was able to toss Five Kid over the ledge once, ending the gauntlet and becoming the inaugural champion. The Number One Contendership format for the championship is a series of 4-fall-each elimination fights between fighters, until only four remain. These four compete in a four-way fight with a 10-fall-each stipulation. Once two are eliminated, the final two face off in a 20 fall fight, the winner getting to face the champion the next day in a 30 fall fight for the belt. In the event the champion leaves the Torture Factory after the required 3 successful defenses to do so, the same gauntlet format series of fights to crown the inaugural champion will repeat to crown another, except the 3 Falls Each stipulation is changed to 5 Falls Each. A new feature was added to the contendership process, which is two random competitors will fight in either a Death Match or a 20 Fall Fight the day after a new champion is crowned, and whoever wins will face the champion for the belt immediately afterward in a 10 fall fight. This is how Meltar won the belt on July 25th, 2013. Concept and Debut The concept of the Torture Factory Championship revolves around encouraging fighters in the Factory to constantly fight to the best of their ability in order to obtain it. Winning the championship allows the holder to leave the Factory after defending it successfully 3 times, but if the holder loses the belt he or she must stay. The belt is described as being made of cheap metal, old nails, and rough leather, with the lettering scrawled in with an engraver. The belt debuted on the 7/19/13 episode, but wasn't seen, only discussed. It made it's visual debut on the 7/22/13 episode, when it was shown to the fighters, hanging from a large pole at the back of the asylum. Phil Dracula says that the belt was created to add more purpose to the series, and make popular characters more meaningful. Category:Variety Hour Category:Torture Factory Category:Championships